Beach Day
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Momo goes to the beach. Smut ensues. WARNING: Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. I wish I did, but that has no bearing on this disclaimer.

Beach Day

It was a lovely day out, Momo thought. Absolutely beautiful. Standing here just after eating a hearty lunch was his favorite pastime during weekends. He stared out over the sea, thinking about everything and nothing at once.

He really loved these days. Everyone else loved sun, loved the loudness and brightness of the sunshine. But he preferred the peaceful tranquility of cloudy days. You know, the kind where it's still as bright as though the sun was out, but the clouds dampened the harsh glare. The kind where no matter how noisy it is, you can find peace by staring up at the sky. Those days were the best, Momo thought.

He picked up a smooth rock, and fondled it gently in his hand. It was perfect for skipping. Rearing his arm back, he snapped his wrist skillfully. An observer would note that it appeared as though he often came to this spot, and often skipped rocks. Momo watched as the rock bounced on the waves five, six, seven, eight times, then sank beneath the surface. Not a very good toss, he supposed. He'd done 15 before.

As he bent down to pick up another stone, Momo heard a noise. Intuitively, he didn't straighten immediately. Hearing the whoosh of a stone above his head, he was glad he'd listened to his instinct. As he straightened, he watched as the stone skipped on the waves in front of him. Eleven, twelve, thirteen… it sank at 17. Silently, Momo swore. It had taken him months to get up to fifteen, and now this person had broken his record so easily. Turning, Momo scowled at the newcomer before he jerked in surprise.

Kaidoh stood there, customary bandana on his forehead, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless top, just like always. Even as Momo stared, shocked by the appearance of the Mamushi, Kaidoh stepped forwards and picked up another stone. He strode past Momo without looking at him, stopping several steps closer to the waves. Bouncing the stone lightly in his hand, Kaidoh twisted and snapped his wrist. This time, the stone bounced 16 times before sinking. Without turning around, Kaidoh called back, "Hey, Momoshiro, is 8 the best you can do? You must be less skillful than I thought."

There was no response. Kaidoh was on the verge of turning around and searching for his rival before he felt a pair of arms wrap suddenly around his waist from behind. Stiffening in shock, Kaidoh looked around anxiously for bystanders. The voice at his back whispered, "Nobody else here, right?" Gulping, Kaidoh's eyes scanned the beach, hoping against hope that someone would be there. But people didn't like beaches on cloudy days, and this wasn't a well-known beach in the first place. This place was completely deserted save for the two of them.

"Why exactly are you here?" Momo whispered. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know. He needed to know why they had met here, what was going on.

Swallowing hard, Kaidoh responded slowly, "I come here often- every day if I can. But not normally this early in the afternoon. I like to come in the evening and watch the sunset."

Against Kaidoh's hard, muscled back, Momo nodded. "So I guess we just miss each other then. I like the afternoons."

Kaidoh snorted at Momo's folly. "Afternoons? Why? There's nothing fun in the afternoon. Sunset's the real beauty at this beach. The afternoons aren't anything special."

Momo was silent for a time. Kaidoh was about to turn around again when Momo finally spoke. "There's nobody else here but me, Kaidoh. You don't need to pretend." Blinking, Kaidoh took a moment to digest that statement. Slowly, carefully, he asked, "What do you mean by that?" The sigh from behind him sounded a bit exasperated. "Don't pick a fight with me when there's nobody else around. I've seen through that a long time ago." Kaidoh stiffened, surprised. Momo had seen through it?

Without him noticing, Momo had managed to work his hands under Kaidoh's shirt. When he brushed over Kaidoh's sculpted abs, Kaidoh jerked again. Grinning to himself, Momo ran his hands over Kaidoh's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten and relax as he went over them. Kaidoh was holding his breath, trying not to cry out. "Kaidoh, I already said stop pretending." He wanted to hear Kaidoh moan in pleasure.

It was hard. So very hard. Kaidoh was close to screaming already. But he prevented himself from making even the slightest sound. There was a reason that he kept arguing with Momo, after all. He was terrified that if they didn't argue, they would become friends. And if they became friends, Kaidoh knew that their relationship would blossom into something more. He already thought too much about Momo as it was. He didn't want to drive the other boy away because of his feelings.

But Kaidoh lost control when Momo's hands inched higher, slowly and tantalizingly, and found his nipples. Kaidoh let out a long moan as Momo pinched one nipple while brushing the other lightly with his thumb. His head fell back, and Momo took advantage of that to bite down lightly on the pulse in Kaidoh's neck, wringing another cry from him. "I… Momo…"

"Shh… just be quiet." Momo sucked on the spot he'd just bitten, taking the sting out of the bite. Smiling at the mark he had made, Momo let his hands travel down again, leaving Kaidoh's nipples behind. Passing over Kaidoh's stomach again- god, he loved feeling those abs- Momo carefully slipped his hands beneath the waist of Kaidoh's shorts.

This time, Kaidoh noticed. Gasping, he finally moved, trying to pull Momo's hands out. But Momo was strong, he had the advantage in this position, and Kaidoh was still a bit shaky after what Momo had done to him. Unable to deter Momo, Kaidoh focused on trying to stay standing. He had a feeling it would be hard to remain upright soon.

He was right. When Momo's hand closed around his erection, Kaidoh's knees buckled, despite his efforts to stay upright. Fortunately, Momo had been prepared for that, and barely moved a step. Slowly bringing them both down to the sand, Momo's hand never left Kaidoh's cock, squeezing with different pressures and making Kaidoh moan.

Kaidoh intensely felt the loss when one of Momo's hands left his shorts. The squirms against his back more than made up for it though, leading to more moans from Kaidoh. When Momo switched hands after a while, Kaidoh just felt confused. And then there was a soft whoosh, and it all made sense. Momo's shirt lay a few feet away, crumpled on the sand. Momo's voice was back at Kaidoh's ear, whispering, "Take yours off too…" Without thinking, Kaidoh lifted his shirt over his head. The crisp sea breeze struck him, not cold enough to make him shiver but cool enough to stiffen his nipples even more. One of Momo's clever hands had gone back up to toy with Kaidoh's nipples, taking advantage of the effect of the sea breeze. Kaidoh let out a low keen as the dual stimulation aroused him beyond belief.

Before he knew it, Kaidoh found himself lying naked on the sand with Momo beside him, completely naked as well. Bodies entangled with each other, skin against skin, their lips met at last. Finally, they were kissing. Faintly, Kaidoh thought to himself that they were doing everything backwards. They'd started by arguing like an old couple that had been together for decades. Then, they'd gone into foreplay. After all of that, they finally decided to kiss. Wasn't that completely backwards? But when Momo's tongue slid between his lips, Kaidoh stopped thinking.

Such a new feeling. Kaidoh had never been kissed before. He'd never imagined it could feel like this. It was wonderful. The intimate gesture of Momo touching his tongue to Kaidoh's made Kaidoh moan yet again. It felt strange having someone else's tongue in his mouth- and yet so sinfully good. Slowly, tentatively, Kaidoh's tongue ventured forwards, meeting Momo's teeth. Testing their sharpness for just a moment, Kaidoh plunged into Momo's hot, moist mouth.

Hearing Momo's groan of pleasure only drove Kaidoh to greater heights. Everything was new to him. He'd never done any of this before. Experimentally, he sucked lightly on Momo's tongue, wringing a soft cry from Momo. That was good. He wanted Momo to feel good. He didn't want to do something bad to ruin the mood.

If he ruined the mood, he didn't know what he would do.

He was feeling rather desperate. He'd never felt a need this strong before. He had never needed release so badly. Panting, he broke away from the kiss and said raggedly, "I… I need…"

Again, without him noticing, Momo managed to flip Kaidoh onto his stomach. Momo's hands carefully traveled up and down Kaidoh's back, gently brushing off the grains of sand there. When his tongue slid up the groove of Kaidoh's spine, Kaidoh couldn't help but moan, shivering lightly when the cool breeze slid across the now-wet area.

Kaidoh jumped when Momo's hands began to toy with his butt. "Nnnn…" Kaidoh gasped out. He heard Momo whisper in his ear seductively, "You have a really nice ass, Kaidoh…" Then, Kaidoh let out a surprised hiss as Momo's fingers brushed feather-light over the sensitive skin just under his buttocks. Slowly, Momo's fingers trailed down Kaidoh's legs, creating a trail of goosebumps, and drawing out more gasps of delight.

It was mind-numbing, Momo's skill. Kaidoh was reduced to quivering jelly, unable to focus on anything except the touch of Momo's skin against his. And the more he focused on that touch, the harder he became. He couldn't quite believe how hard he was. Never before had he needed something so badly.

But Momo was hesitant. Kaidoh was pleading now, begging him to take him, but Momo knew better than to rush ahead. "Kaidoh, are you absolutely sure? I mean…" "Phsssssssss…"

Momo had been hanging around Kaidoh for 2 years now, thanks to the tennis club. He'd started to understand Kaidoh's hisses. Different inflections had different meanings. Often, Kaidoh's hisses meant 'go away' or 'I'm embarrassed', but this time it meant something along the lines of 'just do it already'. Hearing the need so evidently in Kaidoh's voice made Momo grow even harder- he hadn't thought it was possible, he thought dazedly.

Carefully, Momo placed his hands on Kaidoh's ass. The muscles there tightened in response, then slowly relaxed again. "Yes, that's it," he murmured. "Just relax." Slowly, gently, Momo started to run his palms in circles, stroking the soft skin of Kaidoh's ass.

The feeling of Momo's hands on his ass was amazing. Those warm, slightly calloused palms rubbing over his sensitive skin… Kaidoh couldn't help but moan yet again. Almost absently, he wondered if it was possible to die from need. He'd never heard of it happening before, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. "Oh god, please…"

Kaidoh gasped when he felt gentle fingers probing at his anus. He closed his eyes at the intimacy of the gesture. He'd never expected anyone to touch there, let alone like this.

When he felt Momo's tongue on the same ring of muscle, Kaidoh went wild, arching his back and thrusting his hips towards Momo's skilled tongue. He didn't care any more how inappropriate or intimate the move was, all he wanted was to feel Momo inside of him. His cries of pleasure rang out over the empty beach, swallowed quickly by the sand and waves.

Carefully, cautiously, Momo slipped his tongue inside. Kaidoh jerked, moaning again as pleasure pierced through him. He was aching with need- he desperately needed release. "So good…" he gasped out, unable to say more.

He was loose enough, Momo supposed. But he was worried he would hurt Kaidoh. What if he rushed things? What if Kaidoh wasn't quite relaxed enough? Momo withdrew and bit his lip, hearing a soft sound of distress from Kaidoh. God, how could he fight that?

Momo swallowed hard. "I… Kaidoh, are you absolutely sure?" Frustrated, Kaidoh pounded the sand. "Goddammit, you've asked me that question how many times now? Just do it!" In his anger, Kaidoh writhed under Momo, making him gasp every time Kaidoh's perfect ass brushed across his cock. Momo couldn't take it any longer.

He placed a hand on Kaidoh's back, muttering, "You'll have to stay still for a bit then. Kind of hard to do this with you writhing all over the place." Instantly, Kaidoh stilled under him. Momo almost laughed, but refrained from doing so. Slowly, he maneuvered himself into position, teasing Kaidoh lightly with the very tip of his cock. Kaidoh moaned again, the sound strangely sibilant as it escaped his lips.

Slowly, so very slowly, Kaidoh could feel Momo sliding into him. Momo was being too careful, Kaidoh thought disparagingly. He was always too careful. That was why he was never a good tennis player. "More," he ground out, begging again. He hated how Momo could degrade him to begging. It was unheard of- Kaidoh Kaoru, begging for something? Yet here he was.

He couldn't wait. He needed release now, and fast. Gritting his teeth, Kaidoh thrust his hips back. Momo didn't have time to respond before he was buried to the hilt.

Momo gasped at the sensation. Kaidoh was so tight and hot around him, muscles tightening and relaxing as he got used to the feel of Momo's cock inside of him. Patiently, Momo waited for Kaidoh to relax completely. He really didn't want to hurt him.

God, it felt so good. Kaidoh was very close to coming already. There had been the slightest of burning sensations when he'd first thrust back, but it had just about disappeared now. He'd been focused on the pain for a while, but now he wanted to feel more. He wanted Momo to move. Kaidoh thrust his hips back again, eliciting another groan from Momo as his cock slid deeper into Kaidoh.

Momo started moving. Slowly, he slid forwards and back, still being careful. But his desire to be careful and slow was quickly overridden by Kaidoh's ferocity. "Christ," Momo whispered, "I can't hold back."

"Then don't," was Kaidoh's response.

At that, Momo threw his head back, and let go. The pace increased until they were both panting hard. Wordless sounds were falling from Kaidoh's lips, blending into the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. And then, Momo slid across his prostate.

Without a touch from either of them, Kaidoh came, pearly semen spewing across the sand. As his muscles tensed, Momo cried out, coming as Kaidoh's tight passage fluttered around his cock. Gasping, they both collapsed to the sand, shocked by the force of their climax.

It was incredible, how enemies could be drawn together like this. Kaidoh wondered absently why the heck he'd argued with Momo all those years when they could have been doing this instead. Softly, he said, "Momo, I'm sorry."

Momo tensed. Sorry for what? Sorry for what happened? Sorry that he'd given in and had sex with his former worst enemy? Gulping, Momo asked, "For what?"

"For always picking fights with you. It was just that, I was scared if I became friends with you, I'd change. I'd end up wanting more from our relationship. At least if we were rivals, I could still see you every day."

Momo's lips curved in a smile. Trust Kaidoh to come up with that kind of reason. Quietly, he replied, "It's ok. I'm sorry I fought back."

Tentatively, they smiled at each other, lying on the warm sand for a while longer.

Momo stood up first, grabbing their clothes before they could be swallowed by the incoming tide. Kaidoh rose slightly slower, wincing as he felt the soreness in his body. Momo, noticing it almost instantly, came over, and gently helped Kaidoh up. They both grimaced as they realized they were covered in sand and come.

Glancing speculatively at the sea, Kaidoh nodded his head towards it. Momo followed his gaze, and started to grin. He started running towards the ocean, yelling "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

He didn't go far before he was tackled from behind, and left spluttering as Kaidoh sprinted ahead.

*** 2 days later ***

Slightly puzzled, Ryoma stared at the courts. Somehow, it seemed much quieter than before. Practice was never silent, per se, but it was normally much louder than this. It was as though some people went missing or something…

Wait, not missing. Just that two people had stopped fighting with each other.

Kaidoh and Momo were actually warming up with each other. That was something the tennis team had never seen before. What was more surprising was that they were cooperating instead of trying to kill each other.

And then, Kaidoh missed a shot.

"What the heck? Mamushi, you've got terrible aim!"

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking! You messed up all the rallies before this one!"

"That's just 'cause I'm tired! It's too early!"

"Bah! Too early my ass, you've just got terrible endurance!"

"What?! Like hell! I bet I can outlast you! And speaking of your ass…"

"Oh come on! There's no way! I'll take you on any time!"

"So I'm on top again?"

"Phsshhhhhhh!!!!" – something along the lines of "Shut the fuck up!"

Confusedly, Ryoma watched as Kaidoh and Momo left the courts together. Of course, Ryoma hadn't caught the gleam in Momo's eyes as he mentioned Kaidoh's ass. He also hadn't seen that the flush on Kaidoh's face hadn't been from anger. And of course, he didn't understand most of the conversation that had just passed. Frowning, he pulled on Kikumaru's shirt.

"Kikumaru-sempai, what did Momo mean when he said 'I'm on top again?' Does he mean that he's better than Kaidoh-sempai?"

In the shocked silence that followed, the only sound that could be heard was Fuji's delighted laugh.

A/N: Okies, what do you think? Was it ok? I need to figure out better ways to end my stories, I'm not too satisfied with my conclusions D:

Also, I have a question. I tend to switch perspective a lot (so 1 paragraph I'm writing from Kaidoh's perspective, and the next I'm writing from Momo's perspective). Do you guys think I should stop that? Or is it ok the way it is? Please tell me in your review!


End file.
